Chance Encounters
by nygirl26
Summary: Almost six years after leaving Seattle, Meredith returns for the wedding of an old friend. Who might she run into at Seattle Grace? Please read and review!


**Chance Encounters**

Disclaimer: Clearly, as I'm desperately awaiting the release of Season 2 on DVD, **I own nothing** that you've seen on Grey's Anatomy. I own only Amelia and Sebastian. All else belongs to the fabulous Shonda Rhimes.

Summary: Almost six years after leaving Seattle, Meredith returns for the wedding of an old friend. Who might she run into at Seattle Grace? **Please read and review!**

At one time, Meredith thought there might be a sincere chance she'd never return to Seattle. She and her husband had moved out of state,

closer to his family. At least once a year her closest friends from the hospital came to visit. Her mother had been transferred to a wonderful

nursing home only fifteen minutes from their new house. There didn't seem to be a reason to return. Until one of Meredith's best friends, Dr.

Isobel Stevens announced her engagement to Dr. Alex Karev. Now Meredith and her family were on their way to Seattle to attend the

wedding.

The minute the plane touched down in Seattle, an uneasy feeling took up residence in Meredith's stomach. Her husband, seated behind her

with their son, reached through the seats to grab her hand as they landed.

"You okay?", he whispered.

Meredith squeezed his hand back, failing to respond. After seven years she knew he could read her thoughts, there was no use lying.

After exiting the plane Meredith shifted into Mommy mode, and the uneasiness drifted to the back of her mind.

"You take Mills, I'll get Bastian", she ordered, referring to their daughter and son.

"Gotcha. Com'ere, Millie", her husband called.

"Come here, Lobster", she smiled at her son.

Meredith never really thought kids were in the cards for her but, along with their father, Amelia and Sebastian were the lights of her life. Mills,

or Millie, as they usually referred to Amelia, was growing into a little woman more and more everyday, though she had only started Pre-K this

year. Bastian, or Lobster- the nickname their son preferred upon viewing The Little Mermaid- was really starting to develop his personality

now, and was looking more like his father every minute.

The family rushed into their rental SUV and arrived at the hotel they were staying at within the half hour. After settling in their suite, Meredith

announced that she was off to Seattle Grace, her former place of employment, to check in on some last minute details with the Bride-to-be,

Izzie. After assuring her he was fine with the two jet-lagged toddlers, Meredith's husband kissed her goodbye and sent her on her way.

The half hour drive to the hospital passed too quickly for Meredith's liking. She hadn't set foot in Seattle Grace since the day after her

wedding, over five and a half years ago. After standing outside the automatic doors for a few minutes, Meredith gathered up her courage and

entered the building. As she looked around the lobby she was flooded with memories, but within moments her thoughts were interrupted.

"Meredith?" The voice was soft, and for a moment she was sure she had imagined it. Within seconds the voice called again, more

insistently. Meredith turned abruptly and came face to face with the caller.

"Derek."

In theory she knew that coming back to Seattle for Izzie's wedding could lead to a meeting between Derek and herself, but she had been

hoping it wouldn't occur, especially without her husband by her side.

"You look wonderful", he continued speaking in a soft, almost reverent tone. _His McDreamy voice_, she thought, immediately disheartened

that it seemed Derek was unwilling to just move on as friends.

"Thank you, you look good too." She said it as flippantly as possible, yet Derek looked pleased with her response.

"You didn't come alone Mer, did you?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself before responding. "No Derek, I came here with my husband. He's at the hotel right now, with our

kids."

Derek looked as if he'd been sucker-punched. Meredith was dismayed at the fact that after all these years it still hurt her to put that look on

his face. It was the same one he'd worn the night he finally accepted that she was seeing someone, the day he confronted her and she

admitted that she had moved in with him, and the day she'd told him that not only was she getting married, she was leaving Seattle with him

right after the wedding.

"Dr. Dandridge, I presume?" His tone was cold, and his eyes seemed to lose all emotion.

She simply nodded, hoping to get out of the conversation as painlessly as possible.

"Kids, you said. How many? Boys or girls?"

Sighing, she answered, "Two, a boy and a girl. Amelia Kathleen and Sebastian Nicholas. They're four and two."

Derek nodded, "You really do look wonderful. Motherhood will do that I guess."

"It makes you softer too, just ask Cristina" she added, trying to defuse the situation.

Derek finally seemed to catch on as he smiled wistfully. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"It was really great to see you Derek. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I really have to get back and check on my kids. I'll try to make

sure I drag Finn down here to see some people."

Derek nodded in response, clearly deflated. "I'll see you around, Mer."

"I'll see you, Derek."

About thirty-five minutes later Meredith strolled into the suite her family was occupying. "Hey, McVet!", she called out cheerfully.

Finn came jogging up to her, grabbing her in a deep kiss before she could say another word.

After a few moments she reluctantly pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked happily.

Finn smirked boyishly at his wife, "The kids are taking a nap, I had to shut you up."

Meredith just smiled at her husband. After recently turning forty, Finn was still the handsome, baby-faced charmer that so appealed to her

seven years ago..

"Sure doctor, you were just trying to get lucky."

Finn chuckled, "Honey, I couldn't get any luckier."

Just as Meredith began to melt, as usual, Finn got in the last laugh. "And plus, you? You're pretty easy. I don't have to do much trying."

Meredith gasped in mock hurt, before shrugging. "Hey pal, you know I was easy when you married me. I already gave you the milk for free,

no one said you had to marry the cow."

Finn quickly grabbed his wife into another kiss. "I married you because I love you. And for the record, even at nine months pregnant, you're

not a cow." Finn punctuated the thought with another kiss. "Did you run into anyone at the hospital?"

Meredith smiled at her husband, "Just an old friend. Let's go lay down, I'm feeling easy."


End file.
